


His Shadow

by CallaPendragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, LinkxSheik, Ocarina of Time, Sheik - Freeform, Sheink, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaPendragon/pseuds/CallaPendragon
Summary: A retelling of the traditional Ocarina of Time story. Only this time Link doesn't have to do it alone. Eventually ShiekxLink. Sheik is a girl an her own person. Zena will be accompanying Link on his journey she is not an oc just another face to an already present character.





	1. Navi

Navi flew from the Deku Tree's side as quickly as she could weaving through the long path that separated his grove from the homes of the Kokiri. She flew over the heads of the forest children checking each one of them for the tell tale sign of an absent fairy. In her distraction she managed to run into the gate between one tree house and the maze of the Kokiri's treasure. She took a moment to right herself before looking toward the tree house, there were people in it she could tell, maybe the boy without a fairy was in there. So she entered the tree to find a small single-roomed home, upon the bed two children lay, a boy and a girl, neither in ownership of a fairy.  
"Hello, Link!" Navi said, his name coming to mind in an instant. It was a special ability of the fairies to be able to know the name of their child upon first sight. "Wake up!"  
The girl looked up at the fairy glaring at her slightly for waking them up.  
"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" Navi continued, "Link, get up!"  
Navi began jumping up and down upon Link in an attempt to rouse him, "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"  
The girl jumped up grabbing Navi fiercely, "Hey! Link is not lazy! He was suffering from nightmares all night!" Her right eye was covered by her long blonde hair but the left one sparkled furiously with a beautiful sapphire light flecked with emerald green.  
Link yawned as he sat up on the bed, "Zena leave her be. She didn't know."  
The girl, Zena, did as her best friend requested.  
Navi turned to Link, "You finally woke up! I'm Navi, the fairy! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"  
Link nodded running out the room as Zena followed them growling at the fairy. The two children walked onto their front porch looking over their hometown with Navi as another young girl with green hair ran up to their home, a fairy at her side.  
"Yahoo! Hi, Link! Hi, Zena!" The girl called out to them from the ground below.   
Link jumped from the top of the ladder on their porch as Zena swung down by the vines.  
"Hey Saria." Zena greeted the girl cooly.  
"Hi Saria..." said Link.  
"Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"  
"Apparently the Great Deku Tree wants to see Link about something." said Zena.  
"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku tree!"  
Link and Zena ran to the entrance to the sacred grove of the Great Deku Tree only to find Mido in their way.  
"Hey, you! "Mr. No-Fairy"! What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!"  
"Joke's on you! Link does have a fairy now." Zena said smugly to the annoying red head.  
Link smiled at him, "Yeah, this is Navi!" he said gesturing to the winged girl in the ball of light.  
"What?! You've got a fairy?!"  
"Yep and the Great Deku Tree summoned me, something about needing my help." Link continued to smile innocently.  
"Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you?"  
"That's what he said ya moron." Zena said crossing her arms.  
"Whaaaaaaat?! Why would he summon you and not the Great Mido?"  
Navi looked over to Zena, "Who's the Great Mido? I've never heard of this hero in the forest before?"  
Zena sighed, "He's Mido, he refers to himself in the third person sometimes, the narcissistic prick." she said gesturing to the red head.  
"This isn't funny..." Mido said crossing his arms pouting, "I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready?"  
"What?" Link looked to him surprised and confused, he hadn't thought about needing a sword, the forest had never been dangerous in any way before, "You're right- I don't have my equipment ready, but..."  
"If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!"  
Zena huffed, "Come on, Link! The ass probably won't let us through. But I bet Saria can get him to help us." she said dragging him back to their tree house.  
Back they ran to their home, Saria still waiting for them at the base of the ladder.  
"Saria!" Zena growled, "Mido won't let us see the Great Deku Tree, says we need a sword and a shield."  
"What?!" said Saria startled, "Mido won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree?"  
"That's what I said." Zena said annoyed at her reiteration of the recent events.  
"Ohh... that bum!" Saria exclaimed irritably, "I don't know why he's always so mean to everyone!What he said is true, though. The forest... Strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You'd better find a weapon! You can buy a shield at the shop, but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest."  
Zena sighed, "Well, lets go buy that shield Link." she said heading over to the shop Link close on her heels.  
As they walked in, Zena greeted the shop keeper, "Hey shortie, ya got any shields in stock?"  
He hopped to see over the counter, "Yeah, a couple why?"  
"We need one how much?"  
"40 Rupees."  
Zena dug into her purse, "Here."  
"Thanks, have a nice day." he said handing over the shield.  
"Aren't you gonna need one?" Link asked as Zena assisted him in equipping the shield.  
"Nah I'm lighter on my feet than you are."  
“Well what about the sword? Saria said there was only one? What about you? And how are we even gonna find it?”  
Zena smiled, “Well I'm just gonna use my Deku Nuts, they do pack a punch and I've got a pretty good arm.” she said playing with the hard shelled nuts in one hand. Link shuttered as he thought of all the Skulltulas that had lost their lives to Zena's perfect pitch and nodded in agreement that that would probably be adequate for her protection as she continued, “As for where to find the sword. We'll just ask the know it all brothers.”  
They walked over to the house on the top of the hill. Announcing their presence as they walked through the empty doorway, “Hey guys, I got a question for you?”  
Three of the four brothers who were standing around the one room home turned to her, “Shoot! What can we tell you today?”  
“Do you know where we can find the sword hidden within the forest?”  
The brothers looked at each other troubled, "Well I'm afraid we can't tell you anything for sure but... well there is the Forest Training Center next door. Through the tunnel at the very back there's a maze with a rolling boulder. The signs outside talk about how to use a sword and not to cut the signs and such. Maybe you'll find it in there."  
Zena smiled at them, "Thanks boys." she said tossing them a small bag.   
As they left Link asked her, "What was in that bag?"  
"Oh, there's some magic mushrooms that grow in the Lost Woods. I pick them for the boys from time to time for their research. Turns out there are a lot of good uses for them."  
"Oh." He said softly as they weaved through the fenced area.  
They found out that the maze was simple, but not something to scoff at. You had to get the timing perfect otherwise the boulder could do a lot of damage to a person. At the end of the maze they found a chest and within it lay the Kokiri Sword, the hidden treasure of the forest.  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to use this?" Link asked Navi.  
"Sure, as long as we return it. It should be fine." Both he and Zena nodded as they left the maze. Link equipped the sword as they went back to the entrance of the grove.  
"I told you!" Mido snapped as they returned, "If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and a shield!"  
"We have them asshole." Zena snapped.  
"Eh, what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?!"  
Zena rolled her eyes as he continued to ignore her sighing at Mido's redundancy

"Is that the Kokiri Sword?! GOOD GRIEF!(A/N geez someone watches a bit too much Peanuts.) Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?!" He said storming away grumbling.


	2. The Great Deku Tree- Part One

Zena and Link ran down the path to the Great Deku Tree's grove. Suddenly a group of vines with snapping blue flower heads sprang from the ground.  
"Watch out!" Navi exclaimed, "Those are Deku Baba! Though it looks withered, it will hurt you if you touch it!" she said.  
Link drew his sword cutting two of them down at the root while Zena threw a Deku Nut through the flower head of the third. They continued on unhindered until they came to the sacred grove of the Great Deku Tree.  
"Great Deku Tree... I'm back!" Navi called out to the tree hesitantly as the tree loomed into view.  
"Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned..." Navi heaved a sigh of relief, thankful they hadn't come too late. "Link... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares..."  
Zena straightened startled as Link responded, "How did you know of my nightmares?"  
"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate prevates the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it..."  
Link nodded, as Zena remained silent, "I have..."  
"Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need thee to break the curse with thy wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"  
Link shuttered slightly. Uncertain if he were up to such a daunting task. Zena took his hand squeezing it gently as she smiled at him. Link smiled back at her as courage seemed to bloom within his chest knowing that she would be there at his side, "Yes. I will undertake the task you have for me."  
"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi and Zena... Navi the fairy... thou must aid Link... And, Link... When Navi speaks... listen well to her words of wisdom..."  
Link and Zena entered the Deku Tree through his large open mouth. Like all of the homes in the forest the inside of the Deku Tree had grown like a building, providing ledges and ladders. Unfortunately it was evident that parasites had taken nest within the tree. They hadn't entered very far before they noticed the hole in the floor that was the passage to the next floor down had been covered in skulltula web and a Deku Baba lunged at them. Link struck at the creature grazing it with his sword once before it bit into his arm. Link yelped as he swung at the Deku Baba a second time severing his head from the vine. While Navi looked at Links injury, Zena carefully circled the hole taking out the other two Deku Baba's surrounding the web.  
After dealing with the leftover monsters on that floor, Zena wandered over to an area of the Tree where heart shaped berries grew. She picked a few handing one over to Link, "Here. Eat this."  
Link did as she said to find that doing so caused the wound on his arm to heal instantly.  
Zena smiled at him, "It's amazing the things you can find in the forest."  
He nodded to her as the headed over to the ladder to the left of the room. Link climbed up first insisting that he wanted to see what there was up there before she followed.  
Zena complied chuckling at the protectiveness her best friend was showing. He truly was a hero through and through.  
"Zena! Coast's clear!" he said as he reached the top. She followed after him. Taking his had as he helped her with the last few steps of the ladder and onto the platform. They followed the path up a slight in climb. Climbing higher into the tree. They found they had to jump across gaps at times for the path had crumbled in some places making the climb a little harder. They continued walking until they came to a chest that rested in front of a vine wall. Within the chest they found a map.   
Zena looked up to see two Skulltulas upon the wall.  
"Hey!" Navi called out, "Those are Skullwalltulas. Be careful not to touch them." she said pointing to the spiders that Zena had just noticed.  
"Well, we won't be able to climb the wall with those suckers there..." she said thoughtfully. Zena grabbed a Deku Nut from her bag throwing it at the Skullwalltulas. Unfortunately no matter how hard she threw they always seemed to come just short of hitting their target, "I can't get them..." she said disappointed.  
Link looked over, "Well, lets try that door over there. Maybe there's a way up through there." he said wandering further down the path to the door. They jumped across the gap created by another collapse in the wooden path and walked through the door. As soon as they passed through the door a Deku Scrub attacked shooting Deku Nuts at them. Link pushed Zena behind him quickly drawing his Deku shield. The first Nut miss them and Link's shield.  
"Hey!" Navi called out, "That's a Deku Scrub! It will hide in the grass if you get close to it. Bounce the nuts it spits back at it!" As she said this the Deku Scrub shot out another nut this one hitting Link's shield and bouncing back at their attacker.   
The Deku Nut hit the Deku Scrub knocking him out of his hole in the ground. The Scrub ran around the room as Link chased him. It wasn't long before Link cornered the Shrub.  
"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master!" The Deku Scrub called out pitifully, "If I give you a tip, will you let me go?"  
Link looked at the Scrub curiously, "A tip? What kind? Tell me?"  
"When you jump off a high cliff, if you roll on the ground when you land you won't get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well, try it if you're feeling bold." The Scrub said as Link allowed him to walk back to his hole.  
Link and Zena enter the door to the room behind the Deku Scrub to find a chest on a cliff several yards away from them. Between the platform they stood on and the cliff was a stone slab that seemed to hover in the air.  
"I wonder what's in there..." Zena mussed.  
Link ran forward jumping onto the platform. As he landed the platform began to shake beneath him. He ran forward jumping onto the cliff putting himself up as the stone slab fell onto the ground at the base of the cliff.  
"Link!" Zena cried out fearfully.  
"I'm OK!" Link promised as he turned to the chest, "I'm just gonna get whatever is in here and then we can find a way for me to get back over there.  
Zena walked over to the edge of the cliff they stood on.  
"Stop!" Navi cried out. Zena froze looking over to the fairy, "There's no way back up if you jump down. We may never find a way to get you and Link out of this room." Zena nodded, silently backing way from the edge bitterly.

Navi flew over to Link's side as he opened the chest. Inside the chest Link found the Fairy Slingshot. Link smiled, "Hey Zena! Think we can shoot down the Skullwalltulas with this?"  
Zena smiled, "Yep, I'm sure you can."  
Navi looked around the room, "Now we just need to find out how to get you out of here... Hey look!" Navi flew to a web just above the cliff on the same side of the room as the door, "Something is hanging up there! It looks like an old ladder!"  
"See if you can shoot it down like!" Zena called out.   
Link took the slingshot in hand aiming it carefully at the ladder letting a Deku Seed fly. The ladder fell from the ceiling landing just perfecting at the base of the cliff giving him something to climb up.  
Link jumped from the cliff on the side of the room he was on rolling at the bottom just like the Deku Scrub had suggested, the imp must have known something about this. He climbed to the top of the ladder only to find himself being pulled into a hug at the top by Zena.  
"Don't you ever do that again." She growled looking up at him.   
"I'm sorry."  
Zena huffed as they left the room.  
When they got back to the climbing wall Link looked up to see that there were in fact three Skullwalltulas waiting to attempt to push him and Zena off the wall instead of two. He once again took careful aim shooting each spider killing them instantly.  
Link and Zena climbed up the wall quickly only to find more Skulltulas at the top.  
"Hey!" Navi cried out, "That's a Big Skulltula. It's soft belly is its weak point!"  
Link waited for the creature to show him it's belly as if daring him to strike. And strike Link did. The beast fell to the first floor of the Deku Tree as Link and Zena watched. Zena noticed the web in the hole below quiver slightly as the Skulltula's body fell upon it.  
"Hey... Navi... you think if we jumped from here... could we break that web?" she said nervously.  
Navi looked down, "Yea, I think your right."  
Link looked down, "Maybe there's another way... Zena could get hurt from that fall... lets see what's behind that door." he said pointing to the door behind them. Within the room was several raising platforms attached to a switch. The door was barred behind them upon entry. Link step on the switch causing the platforms to rise. He hopped from platform to platform until coming to one with a chest on it. Opening the chest he found a compass. He returned to the door wondering what he could do to unbar it.  
"Hey, it's a little dark in here." Zena said, "Why don't we use one of those Deku Sticks to light this extra touch.”  
Link nodded, maybe they could see more of the room. They could find the solution to their problem. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be another way to the floor below the web.  
Link lit the torch, the door rattling as it became unbarred, "Well," he said slowly, "That was a surprise.”  
Zena nodded, "Lets get out of here."  
As they left the room, they realized that to get to the floor beneath the web they only had one option.  
Link took Zena's hand, "You don't have to do this. I can do it alone. I'm sure my weight would be enough-"  
"No." She said, "We're doing this together.  
Link nodded as they jumped from the platform down to the web.


	3. The Great Deku Tree- Part Two

Link held onto Zena tightly as they hit the web. The stringy material broke underneath them. Link's heart dropped in fear as he held Zena tighter preparing for the second drop. Suddenly the breath left their lungs as they fell into a deep body of water.  
"Let go of me you great oaf!" snapped Zena as she floated away from her friend. Link blushed as he followed her onto the platform. They walked through the ankle deep water over to the gate on the north side of the wall. A spider rested on the gate but seemed rather unusual.  
"It's a Skulltula, right?" Zena said confused, "It looked like it's crawling around upside down..."  
"I'm gonna shoot it."  
Zena and Navi look at Link confused as he shot the spider twice leaving behind a golden medallion. Link walked over to it hopping a couple of times before turning to Zena with watery eyes, "I can't reach."  
Zena chuckled as she hopped onto the lower of the two high platforms. As she walked over to the wall she stepped on a switch causing another torch to ignite burning apart the webs that had hidden it. "Oops." She looked over to the medallion and leaped to grab it. "Got it." she walked back to Link. "Here sweetie."  
Link, grinning ear to ear, thanked her as he hugged her tightly. He turned to look at the east wall, vines climbed up the wall back to the main floor of the tree, "Well I guess it's still possible to go back up... Oh! Look there's another metal spider!" He shot the creature twice this time retrieving the medallion for himself.  
Zena grabbed a deku stick lighting it as she went over to explore the south wall, "Hey look at this." She burned away the web revealing a door.  
Link walked up to her, "Lets go." He said running through the door.

As soon as they entered the door they were once again attacked by a Deku Scrub. Raising his shield in defense Link sent the Deku Nut back at the scrub hitting him with his own attack. Link corned the Scrub as it cried out in fear.  
"Please forgive me, master! I'll never do it again! If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool. You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. The order is... 2 3 1, Twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" he asked as he ran away.  
"Kinda," said Zena as the Scrubs form disappeared.  
Finally Link looked around the room. There was only one door other than the one they had come through and that was still covered by bars.  
"Fun, a locked door." Zena sighed as she looked up, "Hey try hitting the eye above the door."  
Link nodded striking the eye with a Deku Seed. A melodious sound filled the air as the door became unbarred.

The new room was long with a body of water between them and the door. The ledge on the other side was too high for them to pull themselves out of the water. A platform crossed the watery gap forward and back under a spiked pool.  
"How do we cross this?" Zena wondered aloud.  
Link walked down a path leading into the water, "I think I see something. Hold on!" he dove below the waters surface feeling around on the floor until he hit a switch. He felt the water go down as he rose above the water for air.  
"Link come on I think I know what to do now." Link raced back up the path taking Zena's hand as they jumped onto the platform. They involuntarily ducked as they passed safely under the spiked pole jumping onto the other side. After they climbed onto the other side they heard the sound of water refilling the space between them and the other door. They looked to the exit door and saw that it was on a platform too high for them to reach.  
"If we push that block we'll be able to get up there." Zena said.  
"Yea but you'll have to deal with the Big Skulltula." Said Navi.  
"No fear!" Link smirked as he went to face the creature. He killed it quickly and pushed the block over, allowing the two children to climb onto the platform of the door. As they entered the room the gate slammed shut behind them blocking their escape once more.  
"Lovely." sighed Zena.  
In the room there were three Deku Babas a lit torch and two unlit torches. Zena threw Deku Nuts through the heads of the three Deku Baba, "Light the torches." she said in boredom. Link did as requested and once he did the bars on both sets of doors rose.

As they entered the room they saw a Big Skulltula hanging from the ceiling his attention turned inward from the room. Link held his finger to his mouth hushing Zena as he pulled out his sling shot and shot twice killing the creature without it knowing they were ever there. Zena took a couple steps into the room, "Wait!" Link said as she did. She turned to look at him confused.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"There are pink and white sacks on the ceiling."  
"It's probably nothing." she said entering the room. Suddenly the three sacks feel turning into three plant creatures with green eyes. Upon seeing Zena their eyes turned red as they charged at her. Link knocked her out of the way as Navi spoke.  
"It's a Gohma Larva! Look out when it gets ready to pounce."   
Link quickly struck each other the creatures twice quickly killing all three, "Are you okay?" he asked.  
Zena nodded, "I'm fine..."  
Link nodded. He saw that there were two doorways other than the way they came in, both covered in web so that you couldn't see through it. When he lit the first on fire all he found was a wall and another Deku Baba. After burning the second they found a small tunnel for them to crawl through. 

Once they did they realized they were back in the room that they had fallen into just on the highest platform.  
"There's another hole in the floor with a web over it." Zena said looking at the hole. Link looked up and saw the low hanging ceiling.  
"I guess we won't be jumping off anything..."  
"We could burn it."  
"But how?"  
Zena pointed at the block at the edge of the platform, "If we pushed that down we would have a path back to the torch we used for the south wall."  
Link nodded, "You're right." Link went over pushing the block down and lighting the Deku Stick on fire before returning to Zena's side. He bent down lighting the webbing on fire, as it revealed another room with a pool of water.  
"Ready to go?" Zena asked.  
Link nodded, "Two floors down. Map says this is the last one we need to clean out."  
Zena nodded jumping into the hole.


	4. Queen Gohma

Link jumped into the hole after Zena, Navi flying close behind him. They found themselves in a large simple room. Half of it was flooded with water, on the north end their was a barred door and three Deku Scrubs.  
"Do you think they are the brothers the last Scrub was talking about?" Link asked swimming to the beach.   
Zena nodded, "Probably."  
"23 is number 1..."  
Zena looked at the Deku Scrubs pointing at each of them from left to right, "One... Two... Three."  
Link nodded taking out the middle Scrub first. The Deku Scrub turned blue and shivered in front of them like a leaf.  
"Well that, new..." Zena mused. Link then hit the one on the right. It did the same as the middle Scrub. Finally he turned to the eldest Scrub when his Deku Nut hit the Scrub he jumped out his hole only to be cornered like the others.  
"How did you know our secret?" The Scrub said shocked.  
"Your little brother gave you away." Link said simply.  
"How irritating. It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you!"  
Zena's eyes widened in shock, "Not a very loyal group of creatures are you..."  
"In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike with your sword while she's stunned. Oh Queenie... Sorry about that!" He cried as he disappeared.  
The bars retreated from the door with a loud thud.  
Link sighed, "Well, now we just need to figure out how to stun her..."

They entered through the door then walked down a long hall. Upon walking into the room the giant door closed behind them, trapping them in a large dark room. Zena had yet to cross into the room and found herself separated from Link and Navi. Link pounded on the door, "Zena!"  
"I'm fine! I'll meet you outside when you have finished with the boss. You can do this Link I believe in you."  
Link nodded walking deeper into the room. Upon reaching the center of the room he looked up and saw a horrible creature. The hybrid of a spider and a plant it seemed.  
"It's the Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma." Navi cried out.  
"Good to know! How do I fight her?!" Link snapped   
"Gohma is one of the parasitic monsters inside the Deku Tree!"  
"Obviously! Tell me something useful please!"  
"It's eye is vulnerable when it's red!"  
"That I can work with."  
The beast rose onto her hind legs, as she prepared to strike as her eye turned red.  
"Now!" Navi yelled.  
Link pulled out his slingshot shooting her in the eye. The creature fell crumpled onto the floor.  
"She's stunned!"  
Link brought his sword down on the creature five times before she came to her senses and backed away from him climbing onto the roof.  
"What now?"  
Gohma's eye turned red once more.  
"Shoot her!"  
This time though Link missed his target and she produced three sacks from her tail.  
"What?!" Navi gasped as three Gohma Larva began to attack. Link took them down one by one before looking back to Gohma herself. She had jumped back down to the floor attempting to attack Link once more. This time his seed hit his target stunning the Queen once more allowing him to hit her three more times before she retreated.  
This time when her eye turned red as she hung from the ceiling Link hit his target. The beast fell stunned from the ceiling.  
"Ouch, that must have done some extra damage." Navi said as they attacked the stunned arachnid once more. A single strike and the creature burst into blue flames, leaving behind only her heart.  
"Eat it."  
Link looked at Navi in shock, "What?"  
"Consume the creatures heart. It will make you stronger... more resistant to damage."  
Link looked at the fairy a little fearful, "Do it!" she screamed at him. Link nodded grabbing the heart quietly.  
"C-can we cook it..."  
"No."  
Link swallowed silently before shoving the Red organ into his month swallowing it whole.  
"Good. Now lets go." Navi said flying over to the blue circle. Link followed slowly as he wiped the blood from his mouth. A blue light enveloped them as they vanished from the room.


	5. The Death of the Great Deku Tree

Link landed in front of the Deku Tree beside Zena. His stomach was in knots from eating the heart but he had to admit that he did feel much stronger now.  
"Well done, Link..." The Deku Tree said as he loomed over the pair of children and the fairy, "Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now I have yet more to tell thee, wouldst thou listen..." The Deku Tree asked laboriously.  
Link nodded whispering, "Yes..."  
"Now... listen carefully... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me... This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods...

Before time began, before spirits and life existed...  
Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule...  
Din, the goddess of power...  
Nayru, the goddess of wisdom...  
Farore, the goddess of courage...  
Din...  
With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.  
Nayru...  
Poured her wisdom onto the earth, and gave the spirit of law to the world.  
Farore...  
With her rich soul, produced all life-forms who would uphold the law.  
The three golden goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens.  
And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world.  
Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our worlds providence.  
And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

... Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."  
"No!" Zena and Navi gasped in shock. Link looked to the ground silently uncertain.  
"Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope... Link... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There thou wilt surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me..."  
From the leaves of the tree fell a beautiful green stone set in gold.  
"The Kokiri's Emerald. Also known as the Spiritual Stone of the Forest." Navi said softly.  
"The future depends upon thee, Link... Thou art courageous... Navi the fairy... Help Link to carry out my will... I entreat thee... Navi... Good... Bye..."   
With that the Deku Tree took his last breath. The last of the rich brown of his bark and green of his leaves fading to grey as he died.  
"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, Link! Good-bye... Great Deku Tree..." Link and Zena ran from the clearing. Navi lingered for a moment longer before following them. When they reached the village Mido once more stood in their way.  
"Hey, Link! What'd you do?!" Mido growled aggressively trying to intimidate Link. "The Great Deku Tree... Did he... die? How could you let a thing like that happen?!" He yelled heart brokenly, "It's all your fault!" He finished before running away

With that Link and Zena returned home. Saria was no where to be found and even Navi was silent. They laid down and slept. The horrors of the day eating at their hearts as they all fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Prologue

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...  
Long have I served as the Guardian Spirit...  
I am known as The Deku Tree...  
The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy...

Link's Nightmare

The lightning flashes in the open field around Link. In front of him towered a mighty draw bridge shut tight against the storm. Suddenly the draw bridge opens and white horse speeding by with two riders; a woman and a child. A black rider stops before Link raising his hand as if to strike, a glowing orb shoots from his had. The orb knocks Link to the ground and the black rider speeds off into the distance.

Deku Tree

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither..."  
Navi hovered before the great Deku Tree a white ball of light before an ancient tree.  
"Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the great Deku Tree. Does thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous power, even my power is as nothing...It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, Fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"


End file.
